powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Manipulation
The power to control water molecules with one’s mind. Also known as Hydrokinesis'', ''Aquakinesis,''' Waterbending', '''Hydromancy' or Moisture Manipulation. Not to be confuse with Liquefaction. Capability The user can has control over water, this has many physics defying uses such as making the freeze, melt or evaporate levitate etc it can also be used to make natural phenomenom such as waterfalls, tidal waves and whirlpools. The user could manipulate the water to go to depths that would otherwise be impossible because of the pressure. Can pull together tiny droplets of water from the air to make larger bodies of water. One can even 'rip' the water out of people, resulting in Dehydration. The user could trap air in bubbles. In some cases, some high level users can control people through blood manipulation, controlling the water content within the blood. Since plants primarily consist of water, some high level users can control plants like that of Botanical Manipulation. Appliance Usages *Control water in the surrounding area for various uses. *Make balls of water and shoot it with great strength. *Create whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Create constructs out of water. *Tsunamis / Floods. *Control Ebbe and Flow *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *High level users can make rain. *Dehydrate people by removing the water from their bodies. *Control the fluids in a person's body controlling the person in a puppet like manner. Associations May perform Water Propulsion, Water Generation, Aquatic Respiration. Limits *Since water can conduct electricity, a person with this ability who is electrocuted by this, while covered in water, will get seriously hurt. *Controlling great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas) is very time-consuming and difficult in most universes. Variations Viscosity Manipulation *The ability to psychically manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this ability could thicken water to allow floatation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Paraphernalia Bottles to fill with pure water when water is not present. Known Users Anime/Manga/Serial *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Other Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Glatorian Kiina (Bionicle) *Toa Tuyet (Bionicle) *Toa Helryx (Bionicle) *Other Toa of Water (Bionicle) *The Elemental Lord of Water (Bionicle) *Gi (Captain Planet) *Emma Gilbert (H2O - Just Add Water) *Cleo Sertori (H2O - Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2O - Just Add Water) *Bella Hartley (H2O - Just Add Water) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Water release users (Naruto) *Water Hazard (Ben 10) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Irma Lair(W.I.T.C.H.) *Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Water mane of Mane-online *Om (Air Gear) *Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) Novels *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) Video Games *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Myths *Poseidon (Greek Legend) *Neptune (Roman Legend) *Oceanus (Greek Legend) Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control